A Surprise Class Reunion
by Saratiga
Summary: One-shot turned two-shots. Class reunion fic. Tsuna goes back to school for his 10-years reunion, but what happens when he was called to a sudden meeting? No pairings. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for any mistakes so please forgive me! I understand this is not the first class reunion fic, nor will it be the last. I tried to make it as unique as possible so enjoy. Please read and REVIEW!**

**Warning: Failed writing due to this being the first time I've written a fic, and mild language.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR unfortunately. I only wish! :(**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Surprise Class Reunion<span>**

In a certain office at the Vongola Mansion (Japanese Branch), a young man sat, buried in paperwork, frowning and sighing every few minutes. The young don of the Vongola Famiglia, also known as Vongola Decimo, was reading bills and complaints his six guardians had caused during their missions.

'Kyoya sent forty-six people to the hospital and completely annihilated a church. Mukuro made two hills disappear as well as causing a freak earthquake in Italy. Onii-san crashed a plane and punched through two trucks. Lambo bombed a skyscraper. Even Takeshi sliced through a wall and destroyed the…toilet? That's not to mention the damage Hayato would have caused with his dynamites if he hadn't been to stubborn about not leaving his Jyuudaime unprotected. God, if I'd known that sending five of my guardians out on missions at the same time would end up giving me this much paperwork, I would never have listened to Reborn's stupid advice. And Reborn, he'd – ' Tsuna was interrupted mid-thought by the oak, bulletproof door to his office flying open, literally. And who else stride in but the aloof Cloud Guardian himself, Hibari Kyoya.

"Ah, Kyoya. Back from your mission, I see." Tsuna said, greeting his Cloud guardian who'd send tons of people to the hospital.

"Hn." Kyoya threw a manilla folder on top of the young don's already-sky-high pile of paperwork.

"I'm guessing that's the report from your mission. Well, do you want another mission or do you want to rest for a while?" Tsuna asked, predicting that the aloof cloud will immediately leave for another mission, just as he'd always done. Hibari Kyoya was not the type to stay at Headquarters, or anywhere for that matter, for long. Clouds don't like to be restrained, after all.

"Rest. Here's something else." With that, the skylark handed an envelope with a seal on it to Tsuna and walked out of the office.

'Hmm. What could this be?' Tsuna thought, fingering the sealed envelope with interest. 'It couldn't be from another family; I've never seen this crest before.' After a moment of hesitation, the young boss opened the envelope to find an invitation from his teacher to a class reunion. The invitation stated that there's a class reunion going on this Saturday at Namimori High. 'This should be interesting. I'll go with Takeshi and Hayato. Hopefully, Takeshi will be back from his mission in time for this event. Maybe Kyoya'll come too.' Tsuna smirked at the thought of seeing his classmates from back then, the classmates who had mocked him and called him Dame-Tsuna. Imagine their surprise when they see him now.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mochida. Long time no see," said a student.<p>

"Hey. How's it going?" replied another.

"Have you heard of that huge earthquake in Italy (Mukuro's doing)?" asked someone else.

Chatter continues to bounce back and forth in the small room that was class 2-A. Nostalgia filled everyone, and some of the girls even cried. Suddenly, the classroom door opened, revealing an aging Nezu-sensei.

"Ohayo everyone. I'm glad you all could make it to this reunion. It's been too long, hasn't it? I missed you guys to the point of dreaming about you," Nezu-sensei greeted, pretending to be crying from joy. Some of the guys chuckled at their teacher's sarcasm. "Well, I'm gonna take roll now. After that, feel free to enjoy the refreshments."

"Alright, Aizawa Ayumi."

"Here, sensei." A girl waved her hand, smiling a cute little smile.

"Arai Hiroto."

"Here!" a boy shouted this time.

"Mochida Kensuke."

"Sensei, I'm right here." Mochida raised his hand, smirking.

"Sasagawa Kyoko."

Silence greeted this name. Everyone looked around, finally noticing that their idol was not present. Suddenly, the door slid open to reveal a charming woman in a white, flowing dress with long, orange hair undulating down her body. Everyone gaped at her beauty, immediately knowing that this is the person they'd been searching for, the one and only, Sasagawa Kyoko.

"I'm here, sensei. Sorry I'm late." Kyoko apologized in a soft voice.

"It's fine. Ok. Moving on, Gokudera Hayato."

Silence.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

Silence.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Silence, followed by a sudden burst of conversations erupting throughout the room.

"Who's Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I don't know... I've never heard of him before."

"Oh, come on guys. It's Dame-Tsuna. The one that always shriek like a girl and run around in his boxers."

"Ohh. That Tsuna."

The conversations came to an abrupt end when someone yelled something unintelligible. The student who'd shouted point toward the front yard of the school, where three black limos coolly slid through the school's fence into the yard. Everyone stared, eyes wide, mouths open, at the sign of luxury and power. Wondering who that could be, they were greeted by another surprise.

The doors of two of the limos opened and several burly men in black stepped out. They immediately lined up into two rows facing each other, leading toward the classroom. Then, out of the driver's seat of the third limo came a face no one was able to forget. Their very own disciplinary committee leader, Hibari Kyoya. Everyone automatically shivered when his piercing eyes riveted and pinpointed the classroom with a glare. He was even scarier when he's wearing black suit. Everyone's wide eyes widened even more as the scary disciplinarian opened the passenger door of the limo. They had never, in their wildest dreams, imagined him opening the door for someone else. The class shuddered when they thought about the person strong enough to control even the strong Hibari. 'Must be another devil sent from Hell. A higher-ranking devil, perhaps' everyone thought. Their attention was focused again on the limo when another man in black suit stepped out. Something wrapped in cloth was attached to his back and his easy smile could be seen even from far away. Everyone easily recognized Yamamoto Takeshi. What was strange about him was that he glanced left and right, and even the roof top, before stepping to the left of the door as if standing guard. The next man who stepped out of the limo did the same thing. This man was identified immediately as Gokudera Hayato by his silver hair. Moving to the right, opposite of Yamamoto, Gokudera turned back and whispered something to the last person in the limo. And finally, the person they'd all been waiting for stepped out.

Everyone crowded to the windows, pushing each other out of the way, in order to see the mysterious person. At first, all they could see was a pair of long legs clad in black pants. Then, black suit and brown hair. Then, a flowing cape with a strange symbol on the back. Before the students could catch another glimpse, the mysterious person was immediately surrounded by others. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari all moved into a triangle with the man as their center. Half of the men in black formed a circle around the man and his trio. From far away, it looks like a flat, black ball rolling across the yard. Soon, the entire group disappeared into the building, leaving the three limos to be driven away. The class turned towards the door, curiously expecting the arrival of the mysterious person.

As the class waited, they heard sounds of footsteps pounding in the hallway. Mochida opened the door and peeked out to see two human walls lined up along the hallway. Mochida's strained eyes started to see the trio flanking the mysterious person walking toward the classroom. His ears started to pick up bits of the conversation between the four.

"È tutta colpa di quell'idiota è, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said, pointing to Yamamoto, who only laughed in return. (It's all that idiot's fault, Jyuudaime)

"Va tutto bene. Non credo che siamo comunque in ritardo." The mysterious person said in a soft, lyrical voice, immediately captivating Mochida. (It's okay. I don't think we're that late anyways.)

The four continued to walk until they were right in front of Mochida, who for once was speechless. The appearance of the mysterious person had left everyone gaping. He was shorter than Gokudera and Yamamoto, and has a feminine side to his body. His light brown hair promised softness, and his large wide eyes only increase his cuteness. Some of the students slapped their cheeks to see if they were dreaming because this angel in black before them just can't be real.

"Buongiorno– I mean Ohayo, everyone!" The angel said, breaking the students out of their dreamy state.

"Who are you?"

"Yeah! Are you a model?"

Questions started flying and the brunette's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You don't remember me? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"What? Dame-Tsuna? Impossible," Mochida said in disbelief.

"He really is Tsuna, you guys." Yamamoto said, grinning and placing one hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Wow!"

"I know. He's so cute now."

More comments were shared. All the girls are looking at Tsuna with gleaming eyes while the boys looked on enviously. Before anyone could say anything else, Tsuna took off his cape to reveal black suit and white dress shirt. He turned to one of the man in black and gave him the cape, saying sternly, "Antony. Si prega di aspettare fuori nel corridoio. Tutti voi insistito per venire qui per proteggermi, e ho permesso di farlo. Ma non posso farvi rimanere all'interno di questa aula, perché tutti sarebbero stati intimiditi. I miei custodi mi può proteggere quindi non preoccupatevi." (Antony. Please wait outside in the hallway. All of you insisted on coming here to protect me, and I've allowed you to do that. But I can't let you stay inside this classroom because everyone would be intimidated. My guardians can protect me so don't worry.) Antony looked sheepishly and stepped out of the classroom, closing the door behind him.

Everyone was confused, but upon close inspection, they noticed that all four former students have on the same black suits. The only difference between the four is the color of their dress shirt; Gokudera has on a red dress shirt, Yamamoto blue, and Hibari purple. Before anyone could say anything, Nezu-sensei stepped up and said, "Well, since everyone's here now. Please enjoy the party!" With that, everyone dissolved into little groups to discuss Dame-Tsuna's surprise appearance.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was absolutely annoyed, but he's too well-trained as a mafia boss to show his annoyance. However, even his perfect and gentle facade was starting to crack and his frustration was starting to leak out. His Guardians, sensing that their boss are almost to snapping point, tried to push the crowd back. For the last half an hour, Tsuna and his two best friends (nobody wanted to risk Hibari's wrath so they left him alone) have been surrounded by other classmates who wanted to know about Tsuna's drastic change and other trivial stuff. Tsuna thought, 'I took my time to come here and what do I find? A bunch of people trying to pry into my life. If they knew a fraction of how horrible it is, they would not try to even get close to me. God, how long until this party ends? I don't want to be rude but I can't stand it here anymore.' Tsuna scowled, then sighed. He was about to answer one of the questions thrown at him (Do you have a girlfriend or wife?) when he heard a large crash.<p>

Startled, Tsuna immediately jumped into defense, causing the other Guardians to follow suit. The trio surrounded Tsuna and had their weapons out while the class stood gaping. All the girls who were around Tsuna moved back, sensing his dangerousness. Tsuna turned toward the door just as Antony opened it. The burly man weaved through the crowd until he reached Tsuna's side, leaning down to whisper to his boss's ear, "Cavallone è qui, capo. Sembra avere un incontro con altre famiglie così ti ripresa." (Cavallone's here, boss. It seems you have a meeting with other families so he's picking you up.)

"Capisco. Grazie a dio." Tsuna said, relief clear on his face. (Understood. Thank god!)

Before Tsuna could say anything else, the door was yanked open and a blond walked in.

"Yo, Tsuna. Ready for the meeting? I'm here to pick you up." Dino said casually.

"I know." Tsuna replied simply, motioning for his guardians to put away their weapon and follow him. As he reached the hallway, he turned back to the class and said, "Thank you everyone. It's been fun meeting with you guys. I'm sorry for the interruption. Goodbye."

As Tsuna, his men, and Dino's men walked toward the helicopter that was the result of the crash earlier, Dino said puzzlingly, "You know, Tsuna. This is the first time I've seen you so enthusiastic about going to a meeting. You usually whine and refuse to go until Reborn threaten you. That's why he sent me to pick you up today, in case you didn't want to come. It seems Reborn is wrong for the first time, huh."

"How can I not be enthusiastic? You just saved my life, Dino." Tsuna said and walked right past Dino with his guardians right behind him. The Bucking Bronco was left behind to look at Tsuna's back in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ~Sorry if the ending is crappy. Please review!~**

**I've used quite a lot of Italian texts in this fic and seeing as I'm not Italian, I was forced to use Google Translate. I apologize to Italian-speakers if something's wrong with the translations.**

**Arigatou for reading my fic and I hope you'll take your time to review! :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for voting! You've all managed to convince me to continue! However, this will be the last chapter of this fic. It was meant to be a one-shot, but now it's a two-shots. I don't plan on continuing this any further, unless I have more ideas. Therefore, I hope you like this chappie seeing as it's the last. **

**Love you all and hope you enjoy this!  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: NO owning Tsuna! :D******  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting<strong>

"Vongola Decimo has arrived!" The guard at the door announced to the guests inside the elegant ballroom. Conversations abruptly stopped and silence immediately fell over the room. Everyone looked toward the two giant oak doors, hoping to get a glimpse of the infamous boss of Vongola.

They were not disappointed when they saw seven men stepped into the room. All seven wore expensive suits with different-colored dress shirts. The man at the front seemed shorter than all the rest, yet his aura warned the guests that he was not someone they should mess with. Everyone in the ballroom immediately realized that this was the Vongola Decimo. The other men, assumed to be the renown Vongola Guardians, stood slightly behind this new arrival.

Everyone parted like waves before the Vongola Decimo, who walked casually toward the front of the room. They were all awed by the appearance of the so-called strongest boss of the strongest mafia famiglia.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's P.O.V. (a few minutes earlier)<p>

Tsuna waited in front of the meeting room for the guard to announce his arrival. 'Damn, Dino.' He thought. The Bucking Bronco had already walked into the meeting room, leaving him and his guardians behind. Tsuna had met the rest of his guardians in front of the building and they are now standing behind Tsuna, offering their support. Tsuna fidgeted and fixed his tie. Honestly, this was not his first meeting, but he was still slightly nervous due to the fact that this would be the first time he interacted with bosses from families that are not in the Alliance.

"Vongola Decimo has arrived!" This was his cue to come into the ballroom. He stood up straight and walked in, releasing his aura as he did so. His Guardians went from easygoing mode to super serious mode when they felt his aura, the aura that he had trained ten years with Reborn to establish. Usually, he had no problem keeping his aura under control, but you never know what will happen when he's furious.

As soon as he walked into the meeting room, he was greeted by dozens of faces looking his way. Although butterflies are flitting around in his stomach, Tsuna managed to keep his calm façade as he walked towards his seat, which is at the front of the room. Along the way, he nodded to some familiar faces and analyzed some not-so-familiar faces. Tsuna glanced around the meeting room as well, looking for exits and such in case he needed to escape quickly.

The meeting room was huge, though not as big as a normal ballroom. A round table circled the room. The only vacant seat was the one at the center, in front. It doesn't take a genius to guess that this was probably Tsuna's seat. Everyone who'd mingled around the ballroom was now seated in their seats.

Soon, he had reached his seat and turned back to face the room full of mafiosos. They stared back curiously, as if waiting for him to say something. Uncertain as to what to say, Tsuna stood there like a statue. Whispers began to spread throughout the room as everyone wondered what's going on. Suddenly, Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder from out of nowhere. Leon changed into a gun and Reborn shot at the ceiling, immediately commanding silence from the guests.

Tsuna sighed in relief when Reborn started introducing him and briefing everybody about the purpose of the meeting. It was moments like these that he truly appreciated having his devilish tutor by his side.

"Please take a seat and the meeting will commence," Reborn said. Tsuna took a seat as well, his Guardians spreading out behind him. He saw that the other bosses' subordinates did the same thing. Then, hell opened its doors and swallowed him up.

He sat there and listened to Reborn droning on and on about negotiations here and treaties there. He nodded whenever someone made a suggestion. He pretended to pay attention and signed whatever Reborn told him to sign. In truth, he was daydreaming about Kyoko-chan. However, before he could get anywhere far, a disturbance occurred.

Tsuna switched his attention back to the meeting to see the boss of the Lupo Famiglia slamming his fist into the table and arguing angrily with another boss. Surprisingly, Reborn was not doing anything about it. Instead, he kicked Tsuna in the shoulder and signaled with his eyes.

Tsuna sighed, then silently released the aura that he had unconsciously pulled back. Killer intent flows throughout the room and Tsuna stood up. Everyone had noticed Tsuna by now, except the two that were arguing. Lighting his flame, Tsuna released a burst right between the two bosses, startling them and even burning some hair.

The bosses looked at Tsuna in fear, but Tsuna only gazed back calmly. He said politely, "Gentlemen, please refrain from causing such disturbance in our meeting. If you have anything to say, please say so in a civilized manner."

It was an insult to both bosses, that they could not speak in a civilized way, but neither voiced their complaints because of their fear. They both sat down and looked at their desk without meeting anyone's eyes. In truth, they looked like children sulking after being scolded by their moms.

Tsuna smiled slightly, pulled back his aura a little bit, and said, "Thank you." He then sat down and looked across the meeting room, waiting for someone to suggest something or complain something about whatever subject they were discussing.

However, silence reigned over the room. Everyone was too afraid of Vongola Decimo's wrath to speak up. Noticing this, Tsuna frowned and waved his hand, "Continue the meeting please."

Still, no one spoke up. Finally, Reborn interfered and started the meeting again. However, no one dared to complain anything and all the suggestions are timid and shy. Tsuna thought, 'Damn it. I went overboard and now they're all afraid. I didn't think releasing a tiny burst of flame would cause this much fear.'

Soon, he spaced out again, and didn't pay attention to the rest of the meeting until Reborn told him to sign something. Everyone received a copy of the negotiation that he signed and was about to leave when the oak doors flung open.

About a dozen men covered in black from head-to-toe pour in, surrounding the bosses. No one dared to move because of the guns pointed to their heads. Everyone had panicked and stood up by now, with the exception of Tsuna, who sat calmly observing the situation.

He now stood up and slammed his fist into the table, breaking it in half. One of the assassins was startled by this and accidently shoot. However, without even looking, Tsuna raised his hand and caught the bullet. He burned it with his flame and let the ash-covered shell fall down onto the carpeted floor. His aura blanketed the room, causing even a few bosses to cower. In a cold voice that sends chills down everyone's backs, Tsuna asked, "Who sent you?"

"Vongola Decimo, you're going to die soon so you don't need to know that." One of the assassins answered.

"I see." Tsuna sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." He signaled to his Guardians and said, "Minna, do you mind doing some work today?"

"Of course not, Jyuudaime." Gokudera murmured, then everyone sprung into actions. Chrome casted an illusion on the bosses to protect them. Then she and Lambo led them out through one of the exits. Soon, the room was empty sans the Vongola Famiglia. The assassins didn't even notice due to there being an illusion and them being occupied with dodging the other guardians. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari had started fighting the assassins as soon as Chrome had casted the illusion. Hibari was enthusiastically knocking down one herbivore after another, smirking all the way. Reborn had left along with the other bosses to report to Vongola Nono about this attack. He knew Tsuna could handle this without even using 20% of his strength.

Soon, it was over. Tsuna surveyed the damage and sighed. Bodies lay littered across the room, walls smashed, and the table was in smithereens. Tsuna, frustrated, thought, 'I'm gonna have to rebuild this room, which means more paperwork and meetings with the Elders. THIS is exactly why I hate going to meetings.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ~So, how was it? *cringes* I hope it was good cuz I kinda rushed. Anyhow, please review to let me know your thoughts. I accept all complaints and criticism and apologize for any and all mistakes~**

**Remember to review! Thank you again for voting or reviewing! :D**


End file.
